Harry's Harem
by bkwyrm16
Summary: That he started collecting at age eleven. Note: This is a MALE Harem. If you don't like it, you will be fed to the Wrakspurt. Love, Luna
1. Who's Who

A/N: The list was put together by myself and one-half of sandstorm_94.

* * *

Harry Potter- He may be the submissive in bed, but he is the supreme ruler of the harem

Luna Lovegood- Overseer of the harem and Harry's co-conspirator

Harem:

Students:

_Slytherin;_

Draco Malfoy- 'Prince of Slytherin', Harry's supposed rival

Blaise Zabini- Draco's childhood friend, Italian

Theodore Nott- another of Draco's childhood friends

_Gryffindor;_

Neville Longbottom- Shares Harry's birthday, loves Herbology

Fred Weasley- Prankster extraordinaire, George's twin

George Weasley- Prankster extraordinaire, Fred's twin

Alumni:

_Slytherin;_

Marcus Flint- Former Quidditch Captain for Slytherin

Severus Snape- Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin House, Double agent

Lucius Malfoy- Tom's right hand man, Draco's father, requirement for joining the harem was divorce from Narcissa

Rudolphus Lestrange- Inner Circle Death Eater, divorced Bellatrix Lestrange prior to joining the harem

Rabastan Lestrange- Inner Circle Death Eater, Rudolphus' brother

_Gryffindor;_

Percy Weasley- Third eldest, works for the Minister of Magic, Harry's main Ministry spy

Charlie Weasley- Second eldest, works with dragons in Romania

Bill Weasley- Eldest of the Weasley children, curse breaker for Gringotts in Egypt

Oliver Wood- Harry's former Quidditch Captain, now playing professionally

Sirius Black- Harry's godfather, innocent convict on the run

Remus Lupin- Ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, recruited two years ago

Foreigner(s):

Viktor Krum- Bulgarian Quidditch Star, Seeker, recruited during Tri-Wizard Tournament

Unknown:

Fenrir Greyback- Werewolf who turned Remus, allied with Tom, friend of the Malfoys

Founders:

Salazar Slytherin- Came forward in Time by accident

Godric Gryffindor- Followed Salazar

Currently Being Recruited:

_Gryffindor;_

Colin Creevey- Fourth year, worships Harry, will be Harry's submissive

_Slytherin;_

Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. the Dark Lord, a.k.a. You-Know-Who, a.k.a. The-Evil-Guy-Who's-Been-Trying-To-Kill-Harry-For-Years- Has regained former appearance, currently resisting recruitment

_Compiled by Luna Lovegood, for Harry's sake, so that he might keep track of the members of his harem, January 1996, Hogwarts school year 1995-1996_


	2. First Year

Harry ignored Ron's yelling match with Draco in order to study the blond. A couple days ago he had read a story about a king with a large number of wives that he kept as his harem. Curious, he'd looked up the definition and although it was a term for females only, he was interested.

He was completely gay, which meant if he had a harem it would be comprised only of males. Since he still wasn't sure if that was possible, he had decided that this year he would only take a look at the male students, and professors if there were any young enough, to see who were gay or bi. He was also considering trying to find out their opinions on how many people should be in a relationship at a time.

* * *

Harry's list at the end of his first year:

Teachers;

Severus Snape- Sexual preference unknown, but very sexy

Students;

_Slytherin_

Draco Malfoy- Acts way too gay, for all that he claims he isn't

Blaise Zabini- Gay, announced it the first week of school

Theodore Nott- Possibly Bi

Marcus Flint- Quiet, sexuality unknown as he doesn't talk much off the Quidditch pitch

_Gryffindor_

Neville Longbottom- Gay, despite his shyness is actually a Dom

Fred Weasley- Gay, makes no secret of it

George Weasley- Same as Fred

Percy Weasley- Cute, but has major crush on a Ravenclaw girl, may be Bi

Oliver Wood- Bi, but obsessed with Quidditch


	3. NOT A CHAPTER: Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there are a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN site. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

black_k_kat

wildflowerxx12

College6Jazz

DaughterofApollo96

bkwyrm16


End file.
